Beyal's Monsuno
by JinxGirl25
Summary: Beyal is having trouble with his Monsuno sight, and his New Monsuno isn't helping so much. Beyal will have to bond with his Monsuno in a time of need.
1. Under Water

Me: Sooo, this is Beyal's Monsuno! Yeah!

**Con: Yeah, they know already. You know they know because the title SAYS Beyal's Monsuno. *Rolls eyes**

Me: Ugh... well...

_Pro: *Crying* It's just so sad...POOR BEYAL! WHY?!_

**Con: *Sarcasticaly* Nothings even happened to him yet.**

_Pro: Shhhhhhh! Do you want them to read it or not_?

Me: *Rolls eyes

* * *

"Hey," Jinja said.

The group had started looking for Beyal's Monsuno, after taking a long break from finding Dax's Monsuno, and trust me, they needed it. They hadn't seen any of Don Pyro, and very little of anyone else, like S.T.O.R.M. or Eclipse. They did encounter a small battle with Medea, but with Dax and Jinja's new powerful First Monsuno's, they easily kicked her butt. Now sitting around near a lake in a nice green and grassy field, they where talking about why they hadn't been getting attacked. Then it was mentioned what a weird name S.T.O.R.M. was anyway, and why they would call it that.

"Does anyone know what S.T.O.R.M. stands for anyway?" Jinja asked everyone looking around, and not really expecting an answer.

They where all sitting down in a somewhat circle, spread out in the sun. Chase was leaned back sitting down and letting the sun hit his face while Bren was sitting on a tree log he had found lying on the ground. Dax had chosen to stand up, leaning in the shade of a tree. Jinja had found this funny, and asked how he had gotten a tan, always choosing to stand in the shade like that. Dax had ignored this question, and retorted by asking how she was so pale, always sitting in the sun. Jinja didn't like being called pale, and turned a light shade of red and looked away from Dax, who was smirking.

"Strategic Tactical Operatives for Recovery of Monsuno." Beyal recited. He had picked a nice spot near the lake to peacefully meditate. He knew that they where practically at the spot of the new Monsuno, but decided he might try to find it by Monsuno sight, instead of "stumbling upon it".

"Wow, really?" Chase said looking at Dax with the, how-and-why-do-you-know-that, face.

"What?" Beyal said looking as innocent as ever back at Chase. "That is a good name." He said, now looking far away at the water. His visions latly had been fine, but not very many had come to him. He would spend almost any time they weren't walking to meditate, in hopes of another one, and the Team was a bit worried. While he would meditate Jinja would try getting him to help her do many tasks hoping he would stop and socialize with them a bit more, but nothing would disturb his concentration.

The group was silent for a minute, listening to the light breeze flowing through the grass when Beyal suddenly stood up and walked towards the lake.

"What wrong Beyal?" Jinja shaded her eyes from the sun and looked at Beyal, who was now walking steadily into the lake. This grabbed the group's attention, and they where now all watching the monk intently.

"Monkfish, have you lost it?" Dax cupped his hands together and said to Beyal. Beyal seemed not to hear him, and was now chest high in water.

"Beyal? What are you doing?" Chase said to him. Chase had been particularly worried about Beyal, knowing now that if he didn't have any visions, or feel helpful in some way, that something bad would happen, and was keeping him under close watch. He was expecting maybe a small anger burst from him, but this was defiantly out of the blue.

Beyal had almost reached the center of the lake, and was now swimming. He ducked his head under and disappeared under the glassy water, while Team Core Tech watched.

"Umm, guys?" Jinja said with a worried look. She had seriously cut down on the Beyal fan girling after Dax helped her with her new Monsuno, but she still seemed to baby him a bit. She worried look turned to fear as the water remained still.

"Not me!" Bren said holding his hands up and walking away from the water, "I am NOT going in that water." He turned around and watched the others. Because they had been together a while, Bren had given up the hope of the three musketeers and had been acting a bit rude to Dax and Beyal.

"Chase, you have to go get him!" Jinja looked over Chase with an expectant look.

"Uh,..." Chase rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, ummm...water isn't really _me_." He finished lamely.

"Oh don't tell me ya can't swim?!" Dax threw his hands up in the air and Chase chuckled nervously. "Blazes." Dax muttered, tossing off his jacket and following the seemingly crazy monk's path.

He swam in perfect strokes all the way to the center of the lake and dove down, getting submerged in water. The water was lit up, and rays of sun where bursting beneath the surface, down to the bottom. It took Dax seconds to find the monk, his white jacket hovering down at the bottom.

As Dax came closer, Beyal's cloak moved and allowed him to see what the monk was doing. Beyal was reaching towards a bright blue Monsuno core that was set neatly on top of a shining pedestal.

Dax had one quick look at it and immediately thought, "_It's booby-trapped!"_ He tried to say, leaving nothing but a trail of bubbles. Beyal grabbed the Core and a flash of blue light enveloped him, then shone through the pond.


	2. Wet and Grumpy

Me: Me? You think my writing has, improved? *blushes* Why, thank you, I've worked really hard on...

**Con: Eh hem, she was talking to me. You see, if it wasn't for_ me_, you would still be writing those dimpy little things you call _stories._**

_Pro. Ohhhhh! *Covers eyes*_

Me: You didn't.

**Con: Yup, in fact, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be half the...**

Me: THAT'S IT! * Presses big red button*

_Pro: *Uncovers eye's* Huh? No...you didn't...You've deleted COOOOOOONNNNN! _

* * *

Chase Jinja and Bren looked as the water flashed bright blue and broke it's still state, with big waves that seemed to be coming from the middle. After Dax had disappeared under the surface, Bren felt it was safe and went over to Chase and Jinja, now watching the water with worried eyes.

"Guys?" Jinja said, but to Dax and Beyal or him and Bren, Chase couldn't figure out.

Under the water Dax had seen Beyal grab the core and watched as a big light enveloped him. He looked away just before it shot its blinding rays of light though the water. Just a second after the light came a big current that pushed Dax up and away from Beyal. Now Dax was further away from Beyal, and when he looked up to the surface he noticed that he would need air soon. He looked above him and looked back at Beyal, who had a steady stream of bubbles coming from his mouth, and a wide-eyed vacant expression. Dax took one quick look back up at the surface, then tore after Beyal. When he reached him he grabbed his hand and pulled up. Beyal had slowed them down a lot, and the surface didn't seem to be getting any closer but Dax kept kicking.

Dax was slowing, but they where almost at the top. He reached back and pushed Beyal up first, coming up right after him. He coughed up a mouthful of water and gasped for air while trying to keep Beyal up, but his cloak was making him sink again. Beyal's eyes where still wide open, but Dax was more concerned with keeping him above the water. He looked over at where the rest where standing and saw Chase slowly making his way though the water to them.

Dax pulled one of Beyal's arms over his shoulder and waited for Chase to make his way over to them. Chase quickened his pace and reached Beyal's other arm. They both worked together and pulled Beyal up to the shore. Beyal's eyes unwidened and he started to gasp for air while coughing up water.

"Bout time you started breathing." They had just gotten out of the water and Dax collapsed on the ground.

"He wasn't breathing?!" Said Chase who was helping Beyal keep balance while patting him on the back. Jinja ran over and helped Beyal to.

"Where you doggie paddling?" Dax rolled over on his back and looked up at Chase.

"I said water wasn't me." Chase reached to take Beyal's cloak off, but Beyal protested and pushed his hand away.

"Beyal, can I ask you what on earth you where doing?" Beyal had stopped coughing and was standing on his own now, and Jinja felt it was time for questions.

"I was looking for this." Beyal held up his core for everyone to look at.

* * *

After Dax and Beyal returned to the surface (with help from Chase) Beyal had told them what had happened. While he was meditating he had a vision and saw his Monsuno at the bottom of the lake and went after it. He said he did not remember what happened after he grabbed his core, but he did remember the light. After he told them he insisted that they where to leave him alone so he could bond and after that he hadn't said a single word.

"He's back to just meditating again." Jinja grumped. She had thought that after Beyal found his Monsuno that he would "quit with the meditating" and was openly upset about it.

"Who's turn is it to cook?" Bren said, completely ignoring Jinja who had said that same line at least three times already. Bren hadn't been to exited by the afternoon event at all and had been acting as if it never happened. He still wasn't paying much attention to Dax or Beyal.

"Not mine." Dax said. He was still damp and the sun was already setting, so he knew that he would be sleeping wet. This thought made him a bit grumpy, and with Jinja complaining and Bren, well, just being Bren had put him in a bad mood. So he decided to sit off to the side, trying to catch the last rays of sun, hoping to dry out.

"You know, I don't really think any of us are hungry. Let's just skip dinner tonight." Chase had been doing ok keeping the peace, but he could not keep them happy. Beyal had chosen to sit off meditating and he was fine with that, but Dax and Jinja where in a bad mood, and Bren had, for some reason or another, decided that he didn't like Dax and Beyal at all, and apparently wasn't afraid to let them know.

"No food?!" Bren yelled, causing Beyal to look up from his meditation, "Next you'll say we don't need a fire either, or even air!"

Jinja looked up at him. "Bren!" ,Bren looked worried, "Why can't you just be quiet! We're all tired and worried about Beyal's dive into insanity! (Beyal looked scandalized) "And all you can do is complain that you don't have enough food!"

"I'm soaking wet! You don't hear me complanin to you bout it!" Dax said taking Jinja's side.

"Come on," Chase said, "Let's all just..."

But Chase was cut off by yet another blinding flash of blue light.

* * *

Me: Haha! I've done something I've never seen done before! I have hit you with, A DOUBLE CLIFF!

Me: You know, it's so peaceful with out him here...


	3. The Feeling

Me: So yeah, this chapter was pretty fun to write. I listened to Angels Among Demons Night step style the whole time I wrote it to (really good inspiration)...hint, hint...

Pro: Yeah! You did a great job! Wa hoo! Yay! You know, I can't find anything wrong with it! Go You!

Me: Would you stop that already! You haven't quit since I started writing! I know you like it, but could you give it a rest already!

Pro: Yay! Your so awesome!

Me: *Spots book in corner* HAVE YOU DELETED YOUR CON AND ARE NOW GETTING ANNOYED WITH YOUR PRO? THEN READ THIS BOOK!

* * *

_It was dark in the forest. His whole body felt stiff, as if he had been there on that rock forever. The lake was sitting horribly still, and so was everything else. Nothing stirred, and there was not a sound to be heard, not even the air seemed to move.. The embers of the fire where still there, but they did not crackle of move the slightest bit. It was almost as if the world and time itself had frozen._

_"Hello?" His voice rang out loudly, much louder than it should have, and echoed through the forest and into the sky. It seemed to bring a feeling into the place, but not a pleasant one._

_He was more scared than he'd ever been, but his heart was beating soundly. It was freezing, yet he did not shiver, or move at all. He was confused, but his head was calm. It was as if he was frozen in this place with everything else, but he knew he wasn't. The urge to move was strong, but he did not want to. He pushed this feeling aside and lifted his head up slightly and glanced up at the sky and was filled with dread, seeing nothing he expected to see. When he was upset and lost in this new world, or when he would feel sad and lonely, he would look at the sky and remember his old home at the monastery. He would chart the stars and look in aw at the moon, but this time when he looked up, he saw nothing. There was not a thing in the sky, it was all pitch black looking as if it would go on forever. (Which it does...)_

_He was terrified by the stillness and the calmness of everything around him, it was as if something had happened and this feeling had infected the world. A feeling that made you never want to do anything, not move or think or break the silence in any way. A cold, breath taking feeling he never wanted to feel._

_Just then out of the cold silence, came a steady beat of foot steps approaching. He looked in the direction at where they where coming from, and stared. His heart did not pick up, and his head was not racing. The sound of the foot steps did not seem to affect him in the way that they should have. He wanted to feel scared but he couldn't. He wanted to leave this world of emptiness but he couldn't do that either._

_The foot steps where almost to him and just from above a rock, Dax's head appeared. "Ha, I thought I'd find ya here Monkfish." Dax continued to show more until he was on the top of the rock._

_Dax's appearance seemed to give and ok for the world to start moving. Suddenly there was a light breeze, the lake started to ripple, and the forest came back to life. But the feeling did not go away._

_"Sill tryin to live in the past huh?" Dax put on a smug smirk. He looked different, and not in a good way. His eyes where narrowed and he looked unpleasant._

_"Where are the other's?" Beyal's voice echoed again and it seemed to go on forever, bouncing loudly off everything. He noticed though, that Dax's voice hadn't changed. It was the same and it didn't echo._

_"Others? I don't care bout them. I don't care bout you." Dax's smirk turned to a piercing glare, "You think I would care where they are after what they did to me? What you all did to me?"_

_Beyal wanted to ask what he did, but everything seemed to be getting to loud. The wind had picked up and was blowing everything noisily around, and the lake had started making waves that smashed upon the rocks. Beyal desperately wanted to move, to get up and say sorry for whatever he had done, to make this feeling go away, but something held him back. _

_"You left me. Now look what you did." Dax opened his arms and gestured to the world. The ground started trembling violently, and the world seemed to fly past. The water was spraying everywhere in the air, and the wind pushing everything around and the ground trembling violently._

_Beyal's body suddenly jerked to life like elictiricity shot through him, his breath quickened as he stood up. He head buzzed with thoughts and questions, while adrenalin pushed through his body. Suddenly he found himself wishing he was still frozen again when the ground opened, sending out an earsplitting crack, and he fell in. Dax stood on the rock with the world shaking and crying, smiling as he watch Beyal fall._

_"An by the way," Dax leaned forwards, "I'm not Auzzie, I'm_ _Bri'ish."_

_Beyal was ingulfed in another flash of blue light and suddenly..._

* * *

Beyal gave out a loud and scared cry. The blue light had gone and he was now back with the rest of the team. Though the vision had lasted for so long, he knew that it had only been a few mere seconds. He looked around and caught Dax's eyes, and looked away sharply.

He looked away from all of them and took a deep calming breath. He knew that any moment Chase and Jinja would start asking what he had seen, which he wasn't looking forward to, and they would not understand no matter how hard he tried to explain. He felt alone, which confused him; he always though that his visions would make him feel closer to his team, his family.

* * *

P.S.- Change of plan, I'm not having Digby Droog appear, sorry about that...


	4. Apologies

Me: Ugh, sorry about not updating, but I'm pretty sick so...anyway, I finished this one, (Finally), and now I'm working on the next one.

Pro: Yeah, and this one's so superdy duper awsomest fantastic...!

Me: PRO STOP! WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY! Sheesh, I've had enough of that...*eye's book in corner and reads : A HOW TO GUIDE ON HOW TO RESTORE YOUR CON!

* * *

As Beyal predicted, Chase and Jinja pressed the story out of him, and he was forced to tell. When Beyal had told his story, like he predicted again, no one understood him. He felt alone and empty and he couldn't figure out what it meant, no matter how he tried to look at it. Chase and the rest didn't seem to belive him either, and Dax burst out laughing by the end of it.

"You don't think I'm an Aussie? And what makes you think I'm Bri'ish?" Dax gasped through his laughter. He was listening with interest at first, which was odd because he never really listened to his visions at all, but after it finished, he seemed to think it was some sort of joke.

"Maybe you just had a dream instead of a vision Beyal." Chase turned his head and looked the other way. The whole thing seemed as ridiculous as Bren kissing Jinja to him. Yes, he did always try to take Beyal seriously, but this time it was just funny, and not to mention Dax wasn't really helping.

"This was not a dream." Beyal's jaw clenched as he stood up and looked down at his Core. Though he knew they might not understand, but he didn't think they would be acting like this towards him. He looked over at Jinja, who immediately looked away. He didn't have to look at Bren to see if he was laughing, because he could already hear him with Dax.

Then, just for a second, not even a whole second, he didn't want to see any of them. His fist curled around his core, his muscles tensed, and his eyes turned to slits as he glared at them all. Anger pierced through him, and thoughts speed through his head. They thought he was playing, that this was some sort of joke.

_"They are the real jokes. They are the ignorant fools. Why do I travel with such pitiful people. "_ He looked at them in spite.

Then, almost just as he though it, he regretted it. He was entirely shocked that he had thought such mean things. Guilt sped through him quicker than he had though those mean things. Though he knew he did not mean it, he was confused and hurt by why he had felt that way. He thought about telling them, but he didn't see much of a point in that. They would most likely say that it was ok and forgive, still not understanding him. They never really understood him, but it only seemed to be bothering him now, and he couldn't find out why.

"Ok guys," Chase had regained himself and saw Beyal's upset face, "Let's just calm down." He turned to Beyal and looked into his sad face, "Sorry I laughed, but I don't really think anything like that's going to happen. At least not anytime soon. I think maybe you might have interpreted it wrong, and maybe, if you're not mad at us, we could help you?"

They rest of the team stopped laughing and looked at Beyal. "Yeah, uh sorry Monkfish, " Dax stood up and scratched that back of his head. "Ah, well, you know now if the world ever does start bending at my will, you can say I told you so." Dax gave Beyal a goofy smile. He wasn't really the 'sorry' type, but you could tell that was what he was trying to say.

"I'm really sorry to Beyal, but I was only laughing cause you made me picture Dax British." Jinja smiled and held back another laugh as Dax pulled a funny face at her.

Beyal looked down at his feet. Their apologies only made him feel worse and he wished they weren't always so understanding. Why couldn't they just get mad once in a while? He figured if they weren't going to know, he might as well act as though it never happened. When he looked up he gave a weak smile, and saw Jinja pushing Bren in front of him.

"Fine, I'm sorry I laughed at your "vision", " Bren said rolling his eyes at Jinja, "But it was funny!" Jinja hit him in the head and Beyal's smile was now real.

"All right, now that that's over, I guess we are all pretty hungry..." Chase said, seeing Beyal's smile as an all clear sign.

"An wet!" Dax raised his arms revealing his damp cloths.

"And wet," Chase looked down at Beyal and his wet cloths to, "So let's get a fire and some food going."

The feeling was now light and content, but Beyal still had that sinking feeling in him.


	5. Lingering Feeling

_It went black almost instantly. One moment he was looking up at the starry night sky, snug inside his sleeping bag, and then the world started to spin and turn around him. It felt as if the world had fallen out from underneath him and he was just spinning, like gravity had just suddenly shut off. His head turned to look at anything, but it seemed to just disappeared, and the blinding blue light had come back and once again engulfed him. Everything froze suddenly and he found himself again sitting frozen on the ground, completely emotionless and still, following suit with everything around him. Beyal sat in the same place he had been last time and everything seemed to be just the same. It also almost seemed to be the same vision again._

_The feeling of nothing poured into him. His fear was instantly replaced with the shallow feeling of hopelessness and emptiness. But it stayed for a meer few seconds then quickly replaced with solid fear as he heard foot steps approaching._

_Dax appeared at the top of the same rock of last time. The wind started up lightly, the tree's bent and the pond came to life. It looked most peaceful, but Dax's presence seemed to make it all ominous. "Ha, I thought I'd find ya here Monkfish." He said smirking. "Still tryin to live in the past?"_

_Beyal stared back at Dax with his blank and frozen expression. He couldn't understand why he was having the same vision again. His head pounded as blood rushed through it, and then he heard a second pair of foot steps coming. Dax appeared not to notice as someone appeared far to his right. At first glance all Beyal could tell that whomever it was, was a storm soldier. Her hair was down to her hips and she looked down at Beyal, showing her face clearly. Jinja put her hand on her hip and smirked down at him._

_The wind was growing rough now and life flew back into Beyal, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to repeat his last vision. His eyes grew wide and scared, but he remained still as possible, staring back at Jinja and waiting for her to speak._

_"Ha, you look just the same." Jinja laughed with a cruel laugh shaking her head. She stopped and looked at Beyal disappointed look. She paused then said, "I blame Dax." Her soft voice rang out louder than the wind, "But Dax blames you. Who do you think I should blame?" She stared at him._

_Beyal started shivering violently as the cold wind flew around him. The urge to run was strong but something held him back, so instead he took a deep fearful breath and stood up slowly. His legs seemed to just be able to support his weight and his head pounded furiously._

_Jinja's questioning look turned to anger and joining Dax she began to glare. "Who I think I should blame?" She asked loudly again._

_The ground started to tremble and shake hard causing Beyal to fall back to the ground landing hard on his back. The wind pushed everything around and made it almost impossible to see anything, but he could still see Jinja and Dax standing there clearly. The water sprayed everywhere onto Beyal and waves started getting big as the forest tree's threatened to break under the howling wind._

_"I think I should blame...YOU!" Jinja yelled the last word with anger and the ground broke in two._

_"And by the way..." Time seemed so slow, and Beyal was almost hovering as Jinja finished her sentence, "I never liked you." Her and Dax smirked at him as time picked back up and Beyal fell._

* * *

Beyal gasped as he jerked himself up. He looked around and the team was gathered around him looking at him with curiosity.

Beyal ignored them and tried to remember the events that had happened in his vision. He replayed it slowly in his mind as Chase asked his what his vision had been about. He had never had any vision so real, so life-like. He noticed that he was still shivering lightly and his head was hurting. He wanted to be alone even more than when he had his last vision, but again knew Chase would want to hear all about his latest one. The feeling of that horrible place still seemed to lingering inside of him, the feeling that he was alone. Maybe he was alone. No one did under stand him or his visions, and they just seemed to be nodding their heads in agreement to everything. Beyal took steady and calming breaths aas he began to feel alone.


	6. Tired, or Not?

A big flash of blue light had awakened and startled the team as they had just settled down to sleep. The flash had come from Beyal, and it ended after a few minutes. Jinja had been the most worried of all, biting her lip and looking anxiously at him the whole time. Bren on the other hand hadn't been interested for long, and went to look at his core tablet that had started beeping, but Jinja pulled him back angrily. No one could tell if Dax was worried or not, he was just sitting with a cool expression looking at Beyal, who was glowing a faint blue. Chase sat knowing that his vision would end soon. He was a bit anxious though, knowing that his last vision hadn't ended so well, ending up with them all laughing, and he hoped that this time it would be a real vision.

After Beyal stopped glowing, he had sat up and Chase asked him cautiously what the vision had been but he just looked down and ignored him. Bren had thrown up his hands and walked off to his core tablet, thinking that Beyal was getting a bit to much attention for his silly little fake visions. Jinja looked relieved when he sat up and she had backed away not wanting him to be crowded. She thought that Chase was being a bit pushy about the vision thing, but she didn't feel like telling him, knowing that it might turn into an argument, and she was much to tired now for that.

Dax stood up and stretched. He seemed to be more tired than interested in Beyal. Saving him from the water had been exhausted for him, and after a warm meal (cooked by him) he could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. He stretched out on his sleeping bag and they could instantly her his heavy breathing, signaling that he was asleep.

Beyal told the story to Chase and Jinja (Bren had gotten absorbed in his tablet ) and when he reached the end he hesitated to tell what Jinja had said. So he finished by saying he just fell. He didn't really want to hear what they thought of it all, he just wanted to sleep, but he knew that they would want to talk with him about it, so he restisted the urge to fall back and listened (though now fully) to what they had to say.

"Hey," Came Bren's voice from across the fire, "Yeah, how come you haven't launched out your Monsuno like Jinja and Dax?" He asked, his magnified eyes peering over the tablet.

"You do not have to launch it out Bren. But once Jinja and Dax had launched it out, they had no choice but to bond with them the hard way." Beyal's voice sounded hollow and tired. He gave out something that crossed between a yawn and a sigh.

"Ugh!" Jinja stood up and stomped over to her sleeping bag, "You mean I could have just sat peacefully and bonded with it?!" She flopped back and gave a sigh.

"Ok," Chase said, also sighing, (It's contagious, isn't it?) "Let's just get some sleep, and I guess we can talk about your vision in the morning. You look pretty tired." Chase glanced at Beyal's tired face and then over at Bren. Bren had just got the tablet to stop beeping, and he tossed it down and crawled into his sleeping bag, soon snoring.

Chase gave out one last yawn, and fell asleep snug inside his sleeping bag. Beyal however, did not lay down, and was instead getting up and looking at the group. They all seemed so peaceful and quiet, but also very oblivious to him. Of course he expected them to make him tell, but he was not looking forward to the "discussion" in the morning. To Beyal, Chase seemed pretty bad at guessing what he was feeling. Though Chase thought he saw a tired look on Beyal's face, it was in fact a worried look instead. He couldn't decide what his vision meant, and he felt a lot more distant with Jinja and Dax. Could she really end up with S.T.O.R.M.?

Beyal looked off to the lake's peaceful surface. He slowly walked towards it, making it soundly to it's banks. And what about Dax? Would he end up leaving the team? Maybe the vision was telling him that if Dax left it would destroy the team. But they seemed to be blaming him the destruction of the team. Now that part he really didn't get. How in the world could he make the end of team core tech? This whole thing didn't make any sense to him. He began to feel anger coursing through him. Why where his visions always so vague? This one may have been more realistic, and more clear than all others, but was also the most cryptic.

Beyal's thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a shadow from behind. He turned his head sharply, but only to find Dax walking towards him. He turned his attention back to the lake and ignored Dax. Why couldn't anyone just see that he wanted to be alone for once? He didn't always need to be stalked like an adolescent.

Dax sat down next to him and looked over. He noticed that Beyal wasn't looking at him, and in fact was trying to ignore him. He looked away and gave a big exaggerated yawn. If Beyal wasn't going to talk, then that was fine to him. He wasn't really sure what he would say to him anyway. He had noticed that Beyal had been acting down after his first vision. 'So first he was upset cause he didn't have any visions, an now he's all upset cause he's havin them...' Dax quickly shook that thought from his head. He knew that Beyal hadn't asked for visions like that. They must have really been messing with his head. He gave out another loud yawn.

"If you are tired, than you may go to bed, I am fine." Beyal said calmly. 'What was he doing?' Beyal thought while Dax smiled at him, 'Why is he out here if he's not going to say anything anyway?'

"Ha," Dax gave a crooked smile, "I'm not tired, jus tryin to catch up on all that extra air I missed out on while we were swimmin." He looked over at Beyal who had a confused face. "You on the other hand..." Dax looked away.

Beyal looked down in thought. He almost always had to think about what Dax said before he understood it, and he usually didn't understand it in the end anyway. Catching up on air? That didn't make any sense at all, and what did he mean 'you on the other hand'? Beyal sat and though about these riddling words as Dax started hum a tune. In all fairness to him, Dax had most likely come out here to keep him company, which probably meant that he thought he was lonley, which was much closer than Chase ever got. He honsestly looked like he was trying not to look tired as he sat staring at the water. So he was just doing something nice for Beyal. Somehow this though made Beyal happier that Dax had come out. Dax didn't really talk to Beyal much, or show any real interest in his visions, but he always seemed to be listening. In fact he always seemed to be listening to everyones problomes and really understanding them, even if he made fun of them.

The feeling drained out of Beyal and happieness took it's place. As ignorent as they all could be sometimes, team core tech was always there for him. He was glad Dax had come out and sat with him, and now he didn't seem to mind to much that they didn't always understand him. Beyal gave out a big smile that shone happieness.

Dax looked over at Beyal's smile, then back at the water. "Wait, what am I doin here still?" He asked himself standing up suddenly, "Well Monkfish, I don't think I could stay awake much longer. Night." Dax waved his hand as he strutted away leving Beyal behind him.

"But...huh?" Beyal stuttered.


	7. That Tablet!

Me: Ok, yeah, I know, I'm really late on this one, but really, I have been getting busier with school coming. But since I've been so slow with this chapter I thought I'd tell you a joke I heard on youtube...Yes I know, not what an A/N usualy has in it but oh well...Ok so this is a really funny knock knock joke. So two guys walk into a bar... XD

Can you figure it out?

* * *

A shrill sound continued to pierce though the early morning as team Core-Tech tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Bren's tablet had gone off again in the middle of the night and hadn't stopped since. One at a time each member of Team Core Tech got up grumpily and gave it their best shot to fix it, but they had all failed and where now covering their heads under their pillows trying to block the loud sound out.

Dax squashed his pillow tighter to his head, having no effect and not helping at all. He growled as he sat up and threw the pillow hard a Bren. "Ugh! Make it be quiet already!" During his try to fix it he had dug a deep hole and attempted to throw it in and bury it, but that plan led to some minor physical fighting. After they all gave up on fixing it, they decided to try to cover it in blankets and pillows but nothing would stop the sound. So they gave on that plan to and decided to just leave it and, after wrestling Dax from trying to break it, they all settled down back to sleep, and tried their best to ignore it.

Bren sat up rubbing his head and looking utterly tired. He crawled over to his tablet that was buried under a pile of random stuff that was trying to muffle it. Bren remembered setting an alarm of some sort on it, but he couldn't figure out what it was for. And since he didn't know what it was for, he couldn't turn it off. He didn't dare let that slip out though, case he knew what would happen if they knew. Chase probably wouldn't mind, but Jinja and Dax would flip out and his tablet would be in grave danger then...and Beyal, well, he didn't really care what Beyal would think. With Beyal, nothing seemed to matter much to him. He just didn't seem to care about everything as much as everyone else, and as long as Chase liked it, then he did.

"Well that's a good thing for me" Bren thought to himself. Bren almost always agreed with Chase on everything, and even if he didn't, he always trusted him the most anyway, so Beyal never bothered him really. But this new obsession over his visions where just driving him crazy. Every time he would get a new vision everyone would gawk over him like he just learned how to fly or something. But after Beyal finally finished bonding with his Monsuno then it would be Bren's turn. He was definitely looking forward to finding his Monsuno a lot more now that he knew he didn't have to launch it out. "I wonder how Dax bonded with his..." Bren shook that thought from his head. He didn't really care anyway, and after this whole Monsuno End of the World thing was over it would just be the three of them again. Beyal would go be a monk somewhere, Dax would go _back _to the lowlands and the three of them would never have to see those two again.

Bren sighed and looked at his Tablet. Beyal's new visions where worrying Bren a bit, though he wouldn't admit that even for a thousand Monsuno. Ok he might, but still, he wasn't really worried, he was just curious. Yeah, that's right, curious. In Beyal's last two visions he had flashed blue. No one seemed to be worried about it, or even want to know _why_, but that didn't stop Bren from wondering. He knew that it must be the Monsuno causing these weird visions, but he couldn't figure out why. They didn't mean anything, and all they where doing was scaring Beyal.

"Maybe that's what it's trying to do..." Bren though, "Maybe it's trying to make him braver or something..." He immediately threw that thought away, the same as his other conclusions. He had put a lot of thought to into Beyal's stupid vision's (as much as he tried not to) but he still couldn't figure out what they meant.

Bren looked over at Beyal, who was fast asleep despite the Tablets noise. "He must be exhausted..." Bren thought, and he the feeling of pity filled him. Beyal had to deal with those visions whether he wanted them or not, and Bren was pretty sure he didn't want _these_ kinds of visions. Suddenly another pillow smacked Bren straight in the face, and all pity was replaced with anger once again.

"Your just makin it wors!" Dax yelled at him while covering his ears and glaring at him, then he flopped back down still covering his ears and moaning. "Aaaaaaaughh!" He rolled around on the ground back and forth.

"Ugh! Dax would you be quiet!" Jinja sat up and threw her pillow at him but it seemed to have no effect. "Ugh!" She shouted again and she threw herself upon the ground and also covering her ears. "Why won't you let me sleep!"

Chase to started hugging his pillow tighter to his head, but the noise was still just as loud. "seriously!" Chase flung his pillow at Dax to, but it missed and ended up hitting Beyal, who was still peacefully sleeping, in the face. "Oh, sorry Beyal..."

Beyal sat up rubbing his head and looked at the team. Bren was glaring at his Tablet shaking it angrily, Jinja was now chucking random things at Dax, and Chase was sitting plugging his ears and closing his eyes.

"Wait a minute, I've got it!" Bren shouted and the group stopped, leaving only the Tablet making noise. "I know what I set the alarm for..." Bren's hands glided around the tablet as the rest watched him intensely. The beeping shut off in seconds and they all gave a sigh of relief. "I remember now, I set up the tablet to trace S.T.O.R.M. equipment within a hundred miles." Bren stopped talking for a minute as his face fell. "And this say's their only ten mile's away now!"


	8. Sherlock

Me: Sheesh, I have been rushed to finish. In the last chapter I forgot to tell you guys (and girls) that I edited the sixth chapter. I didn't proof read that one all the way, and then I realized I made Dax sound totally messed up. So I fixed what he said, and yeah that's that...It's now a ton cuter. Also, Pro and Con will be rejoining me! Yay!

Pro:Oh Oh! You HAVE to tell them the answer to that joke!

Con:Oh come on, everyone's already heard of it. And by the way you chapter stinks. It needs more words and more detail... * looks away smugly

Me: *sighs loudly* Well the answer to the joke is that they ran into a bar, (literaly, the slammed there faces straight into a bar) and tha's what makes it a knock knock joke. I hope you guys get it.. X)

* * *

A few minutes later they where all packed up and ready to leave the camp site, leaving few traces that they had been there. Dax was giving Bren a hard time about forgetting what he set it for, and was much crankyer now that he actually had to get up so early. Jinja wasn't angry or grumpy at all to everyone's surprise, and was instead sulky and slow.

"To tired to be angery..."She had mumbled through a yawn when Dax asked her what was up. "But when I'm awake, I'll remember to hit you for that..." She added while Dax mockingly mimicking her yawning.

Beyal looked at them all. True, Dax had made him feel better when he came out of his slumber to came sit with him, but it kind of whore off now, and he was back to his confused self again. He was almost afraid to even look at his Monsuno core, but he held onto it all night, hoping to connect with it. But sadly, there was no connection yet, not even the slightest. Beyal felt that his Monsuno was definitely odd, and it wasn't because of the strange visions it was giving him either. It was because it now felt empty, but not like hollow or anything though. It felt as if it was heartless, or maybe feelingless? Cold and empty hearted. Beyal gave a slight shiver and looked over to Jinja, who was being harassed by Bren.

Jinja turned and gave Bren a sharp smack on the head, and Bren cowered down and crawled away as the rest inched slowly away from her. "I thought you said you where to tired to hit!" Bren moaned, rubbing his aching head.

"Yeah, but you annoyed me." Jinja crossed her arms and looked away from all of them in an even worse mood now.

Chase looked at the both of them, then rolled his eyes. Those two where always fighting. But now they really needed was to get out of there, and now. "Hey B?" Chase asked him, "What direction are they coming from?"

Bren looked up with a confused face. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked looking at Chase like he had asked a dumb question, "I can't just program it like that on this tiny tablet, that's way to complex for it. I'd need to set up the whole thing like a different..."

"Ok, sheesh, sorry. Chase said raising his hands, "I was just asking." He looked over at Beyal, who was staring intently at his Core. This whole thing was just winding up the whole team. Jinja was at her end with temper with all of them, and she obviously didn't like Beyal obsessing over that core. Bren was trying to cover the fact that he was worried by being even more rude than he usually was with Beyal and Dax. Dax was in a bad mood he guessed just because Bren and Dax where, and Beyal was just growing distant. Sure he had only had the thing for like a day, but it still had him going crazy, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. In fact he hadn't said a word all day.

Chase walked slowly over to Beyal as the rest of team core tech started to ague. Beyal didn't respond to his being there, so Chase put his hand gently on him shoulder. "Hey Beyal." He said, hopping he could come up with something to say, but he was usually pretty good at those kinds of things.

Beyal didn't respond and instead started to sway gently forwards. "Uh, Beyal?" Chase tugged him gently back and Beyal but his foot behind him for support. "Uh, Beyal are you ok?" Chase turned to face him, but Beyal suddenly collapsed to the ground, hitting it with a thud. This caught the rest of team core techs attention, and they all gathered around him.

"Beyal?" Jinja looked down at him. He looked kind of peaceful lying there, like all of his stress had come out of him. "Chase what happened?" Jinja looked over to Chase.

"I don't know, he just collapsed. Uh, maybe he's just having another vision or something." Chase looked at him as well with a calmer face. It wasn't that he wasn't worried, but this had happened a bit before, and he always ended up having another vision.

"But he isn't blue..." Bren pointed out while pushing up his glasses, that where askew from Jinja hitting him again, back up.

"Yeah, way ta go Sherlock, I would have never noticed tha, your the best!" Dax headlocked Bren and started rubbing his head hard.

"Ahhh! What is wrong with you! Let me go!" Bren yelled as he struggled, "You don't even know who Sherlock is." He said as Dax released him roughly, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You wanna bet?" Dax grinned at him from above.

Jinja laughed, "You know who Sherlock is?" Jinja said in a doubting voice while Dax nodded his head yes, "Your such a nerd! You no better than Bren!" Jinja laughed hard and fell to the ground. Bren would have also found this funny, except she had called him a nerd to.

Beyal groaned and sat up slowly. He looked around and noticed Chase still looking at him. "Chase, I had a vision." For some reason, Chase's face seemed to fall when he said that, and Beyal knew he thought he had another one of the same vision, but this time he was wrong.

"It was of where Charlemagne is." He to had expected the vision to be the one the Monsuno was putting on him, and now he was wishing it had been. "Charlemagne says that she knows we are here, and she has a fleet of S.T.O.R.M eliets coming. We must leave immediately Chase, there is no way to beat them, for we are greatly out numbered and they expect us!"

"Great." Chase hit his forehead. "Guys? Did you hear any of that?" He turned to Dax, Jinja, and Bren, but they where still fighting over the Sherlock thing. Chase sighed and turned back to Beyal, "Alright, where was she coming from?" He asked, but Beyal's eyes had just grown wide and he seemed to freeze.

Beyal suddenly shone blue brighter that ever and it flashed into the sky. Instead of going away like usual, it stayed and continued to blind the team.

Team Core Tech covered their eyes from the blinding blue light, while Beyal continued to stand frozen. Just then Chase heard the S.T.O.R.M. ship approaching.


End file.
